Goro Domoto
Goro Domoto is characters feature in Code Geass Marik the Revolutionary a kindhearted Japanese middle age man who serves as a butler to Marik he serve under Eri di Britannia until her death. When Marik became the masked Revolutinary Zero, Domoto reluctantly helped him in his quest to overthrown Britannia as a member of the Knights of Revolution abeit Secretly. Appearance Personality Domoto had a clear sense of moral righteousness and integrity. something which created the death of Marik's Mother Eri di Britannia. He cared dearly for others, particularly Marik and his sibling. As a Father Figure to Marik he often give Marik advice in regard of his actions. Domoto is a very peaceful, good-natured man who doesn't want unnecessary conflict. He is a pacifist, as he believes that using force and violence would often lead to unnecessary conflict. He held Marik Leon and Liana especially dear at one point considering them as his own children and show to greatly care Marik often act as his Father Figure and try to guide him to the right path. Domoto's demeanor and wisdom making him a wise and understanding individual knowing the full extended how the world is and doesn't necessary maintaining a grudge toward others for their action except for Charles and Vector due to their causing causing immense suffering for the world. Indeed His deep understanding made him pragmatic individual He believe that people shouldn't act self-righteous and shouldn't believe What they done is the all ways the right thing and should make decision that is for betterment and necessary for the world regardless how people feel about it. He also criticized people for taking without think thing through or not thinking about the possible consequence as a result of their action no matter what the reason is. He share similarity to Ivan zi Britannia as both them act as a father figure and certain incident that cause them to take reflective mindset which ultimately allow Marik and Suzaku to repaired their friendship and allow Marik to regain the trust of the core members of the Knight of Revolution and have the join the newly form Knights of Union. Character Planning History Character Outline Character History Relationships Abilities Reception Trivia Quotes *"People desire Happiness whether it for good or wrong reasons and that what motivated them on which side they choose either fighting within Britannia or against it" *(To Marik) "You're not fighting just only for Liana now you fighting for the people you love if you let your emotion controlled you in these situation it will cost you everything and the people will lose their trust in you." *(To Marik) "There is a limit on how far you take to achieved the desired results. Civilians casualties is not something you should take lightly If you don't consider the possible consequence of your action it will cost you everything. So reflect everything you done so far and you won't make same mistake again" *(To Suzaku) "Whether or not it right or wrong the Impact of the Action you take is what important if you don't take action then thing will remain unchanges" Gallery Succession and Precedence